Who Knew?
by jam14
Summary: It’s Justine and Nicole’s 7th year at Hogwarts and this year is going to be a wild one. Well they don’t know that. Harry is falling for someone other than Hermione and befriends an enemy (we all know obviously) well bad summary, going to be good. R&R Plea
1. The Train

**Who Knew?**

**"Are you ready?" Justine asked Nicole as they walked onto the **

**train. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Nicole said half falling asleep, half **

**trying to concentrate on standing. "Why did we stay out so late last **

**night?" Nikki asked. "I don't know, even though we're dead it was fun." **

**Justine said happily. "Yeah see ya in a few hours." She collapsed on the **

**seat, curled up, and fell asleep. Justine didn't feel tired but apparently **

**was because she did the same thing. She woke up to a weird noise. **

**When she looked out they were only half way there. Nikki was already **

**up she was listening to her iPod though. "Do you hear that?" Justine **

**asked her. She took the head phones off. "Yeah, what's that noise?" **

**She asked making a weird face. "Oh well someone else probably has it **

**under control." Nikki said. "So who was that boy you were dancing with **

**last night?" Justine asked Nikki. "His name was Scott and he was so **

**gorgeous!" She said smiling. "Yeah he was cute." She laughed. "Well who **

**was the guy you were with, he was hott." Nikki grinned at her BFF. "His **

**name was Tim." She smiled. I got his screen name. Not like I can use it **

**at Hogwarts though." She sighed. "Well we'll just have to find some **

**guys at Hogwarts." Nikki said. "Yeah." She sighed. "Hey do you girls **

**have gum?" A boys voice said. Justine looked up and smiled. "Uh yeah I **

**do." She said and handed him a piece. "Thanks." He smiled back at her. **

"**Hey come on lets go back to our seats." Said another boy. This time **

**Nikki smiled. When the two boys walked away, the girls were silent for **

**a minute. "Oh my god he was hot." Justine smiled. "I liked the other **

**one. I wonder who they are?" Nicole asked. "I don't know but we'll just **

**have to find out." Nicole asked. "I wonder why we haven't seen them **

**before?" Justine wondered. Nicole agreed. "Well I'm still tired, I'm **

**going back to sleep see you in a while." Justine said falling back asleep. **

**Nicole started to read a book but ended up falling asleep as well…**


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

**"We're so dumb now we're never going to be able to sleep." Nicole **

**said as they walked into the huge hall. "I don't know I didn't sleep well **

**on the train, it was kind of uncomfortable." Justine said yawning. "Hey **

**look there is that boy that we saw earlier!" Nikki said. "Yeah, but we'll **

**wait, let him come to us." Justine said. They started walking when **

**someone bumped into Nikki. "Ooh sorry I wasn't looking where I was **

**going." Said the boy with brown hair, who bumped into Nicole. "It's ok." **

**She said starting to walk away. "Hey, wait!" He called. She blushed. **

"**Yeah?" She asked. "What's your name?" He asked. "Nicole. Yours?" **

**She asked. He was a little shocked she didn't know who he was but **

**smiled, "I'm Harry." He said. "Well see you later Harry." She smiled **

**and walked away with Justine. "So?" Justine asked her. "Harry. His **

**name is Harry." She smiled. "Cool well lets go to our room. We should **

**change for dinner." She said and they walked to the portrait of the **

**Gryffindor entrance. "What's the password?" The fat lady in the **

**portrait asked. "Uhhhh, oh crap we forgot to ask." Justine said. "It's **

**ok, I know it." Ron Weasly said. He opened the door and the girls **

**walked into the Gryffindor common room. They went up to their room **

**and their stuff was all put away. They walked over to their drawers and **

**picked out their outfits. Nicole put on a pair of faded denim jeans and a **

**light blue tank top, and Justine put on a light pink tank top, with faded **

**jeans. Justine pulled her hair into a half ponytail, but clipped it with a **

**clip and curled it. Nicole curled it and left it down. They put on a little **

**bit of natural shades of makeup and headed downstairs hoping to see **

**those boys again.**


End file.
